Possessed
by Black-Dranzer-1119
Summary: It is the day of Light’s execution. He has confessed and been convicted. When all hope is lost could the words of a God of Death save his life? LxLight. Future lemon. Co-authored with jesus-of-suburbia2o2o


**For the first time in history we bring to you the combined and perverted minds of**

**Black-Dranzer-1119 and ****jesus-of-suburbia2o2o**

**Ok, it's not THAT scary. Anyway this is LxLight not LightxL and never will be LightxL. EVER! Now that's cleared up, this will have a lemon in the future. **

**Disclaimer: ****Roses are red, violets are blue, we do not own, so you will not sue. ****We own nothing… you would know it if we did. For starters it would sound something like this…**

_**Summary: It is the day of Light's execution. He has confessed and been convicted. When all hope is lost could the words of a God of Death save his life?**_

L had been sitting in the empty conference room. He didn't know how long it had been since he went in there, but still he was and lost in thought. It had begun the day before after the almost capture and death of Higuchi Kyosuke. They returned victorious and the handcuffs that bound Light and L were finally removed.

Immediately after though, Light walked straight into a storage room and locked himself inside. It would be 4 hours before he would emerge.

_Flashback_

_L sat in a chair in front of the storage room door, sucking his cherry lollipop absentmindedly as he waited for the boy to come out. The rest of the team had left for the night and L hoped that it wouldn't take much longer. Truthfully he had become used to Light's constant presence and having him absent was strangely difficult for him to accept. Five minutes later though he heard the door squeak open and Light emerged from the room._

"_I have decided to hand myself in." L's eyes bulged as Light handed him the slips of paper hidden in his watch and hidden in his wallet._

"_You do not believe that by doing so will get you a lighter sentence now do you?" L had to ask, and even though he had always known that Light was indeed Kira, the fact that Light had admitted to it was hard to accept. He always thought that Kira would stick it out to the end-- that's where the evidence pointed. It made L really question... _was _Light really Kira?_

_But a confession was a confession._

"_No, but I have no other option but to accept my sentence and… die." Light's eyes had a strange glint to them, as though he had come to a wonderful revelation that only Light knew. That was not all, Light's eyes held a look of acceptance and…_

"Yo," L was snapped out of his thoughts as saw Light's shinigami pass through the walls.

"What is it that you want Ryuk?" L asked in his usual monotone, though he struggled to control his impatience.

"Wow, you really are like the brat aren't you? I just thought you might want to know that you're making a mistake by killing Light." L's whipped his head around to look at the shinigami. "Thought that would catch your interest and before you ask, yes Light is Kira."

"If Light is indeed Kira then it is only suitable that his death be the price for his crimes." L explained, though his eyes narrowed as he tried to work out where this was heading. L hadn't spoken much to Ryuk but he knew that the shinigami didn't talk because he liked the sound of his voice.

"Yes, well about that… How can I explain this? The Death Note is created out of what you would call 'dark energy' and it doesn't take much exposure to hook a human in, especially if they are the owner of the Death Note. Light just so happened to pick it up and be the right combination of overwhelming arrogance, intelligence and boredom, so when he was exposed to it he would have gone to any lengths to get it back. His personality only increased the already possessive affects of the Death Note and his strong sense of justice gave him the excuse he needed to justify its use. As you can tell Light can be rather arrogant and this not only prevented him from even considering that he could have been possessed but also prevented him from even considering that what he was doing could be wrong." Ryuk explained but L refused to be convinced.

"Then how come I haven't been affected by the Death Note? It is in my possession after all." L asked but that appeared to be the wrong question as Ryuk burst out laughing. L looked at the shinigami scornfully.

"You mean you seriously don't know? And here I thought you were rather clever! You're just holding onto it or Light would have lost his memories again. Anyway you don't have the same excuse as him because you're already are handing out your own form of justice."

"How do I know that Ryuk is not just trying to trick me into releasing Light?" L asked, now sitting comfortably in his chair, his thumb attached to his lips.

"Why would I bother with that? I had actually told him from the beginning I was neither on your nor his side. I'm just telling you because I feel like I owe Light for providing with such great entertainment and apples. Personally I would kill him myself." Ryuk replied as he grabbed an apple off the bench and devoured it mercilessly.

L looked upon the sight in disgust. "Apples…Why would receiving apples be so important?"

Ryuk chuckled. "I feel a sense of deja-vu. Light had asked the same question, you see. The answer is that apples are to me what alcohol and tobacco are to humans. I get withdrawal symptoms and everything. Nothing you want to see; really it's not pretty as Light found out the hard way." Ryuk had finished the apple and gave a dismissive shrug before going on.

"Anyway, not only has the Death Note affected him more strongly than anyone else, but he has also been the one who has been fighting it the strongest but that's all I feel like telling you. See ya 'round, kid." Ryuk walked through the wall but a minute later Ryuk walked back into the room again.

"Forgot to tell you…" L listened in shock and barely reacted as the shinigami walked through the wall again. Numbly L picked a phone that was lying around and dialed Watari's number.

"Hello L."

"Watari, it appears a situation has risen that will prevent Light from being executed for the time being. Please have Light escorted here immediately." L closed the phone gently and placed it back on the table

Watari arrived shortly after and Light was in tow. L watched as Light… no Kira lifted a hand to brush his fingers through his hair and correcting it.

"Watari may leave us now." L requested though it was meant more as an order. L's eyes remained focused on Li… Kira's face and he barely noticed it when Watari left, closing the door behind him. L noticed that despite the confusion on Li...No Ki… Stuff it… Light's face he still had that same look in his eyes. "Light why did you do it? Why did you turn yourself in? You know as well as I that I had no evidence to hold against you and you could have convinced Misa to find out my name again so why didn't you?" Light chuckled humorlessly in reply to this.

"You take me away from my cell and postpone my… execution to ask me why I didn't kill you?" L couldn't help noticing the pause that Light made before admitting that he was soon to die for his crimes. L just nodded in reply. "Maybe I couldn't kill you? Did you think of that?"

"Yes I had but I had come to the conclusion that if you were Kira you would find a way." L replied confidently.

"I could have if I had wanted to…" Light said and L realized that Light was hinting towards something and L had no idea what it was. Light's eyes were burning with that singular emotion now but L couldn't decipher what it was and it was making him far more nervous than the meeting a shinigami.

"…But I couldn't bear to see you die." L finally noticed how close Light had gotten during their conversation but found he could not move.

"But why…_mmph_!" L felt Light's soft, warm lips press gently his own and one of Light's hands were cradling his cheek tenderly.

… _Love._

Light looked at L as he broke the kiss.

"I love you." Light breathed. His eyes were still half lidded from the kiss. The spell that Light had cast with his eyes broke and L's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, then tell me _Kira _why I should believe you?" L spat the name like a curse and Light winced audibly and looked down at his feet like a scolded child. _'Light are you telling the truth? Did that hurt you?' _L watched as Light thought about his question for a moment before turning his beautiful but daunting doe brown eyes to look into L's.

"You and I both know that I could never make you believe any lie or truth I might tell you; we are too much alike for that and that unless you decide to consider the possibility that I may be telling the truth you will never believe a word I say. In any case I wanted you to know how I felt so I would at least die without that regret." Light replied quietly, looking utterly downcast. His eyes were becoming more distant with each passing second.

"Then how could Light expect any different?... Unless Light did not." L felt himself lean in towards Light, feeling as though if he just looked at Light a little bit closer he might begin to understand what was running through Light's head. "Are…"

"Don't you _dare _finish that sentence. Right now I would rather die than betray you. I will never have complete peace of mind or peace in death now because of what I have done but at least now I will have the comfort of knowing that it was you and not anyone else who decided that I should die." L just stared at Light, his eyes now wide in disbelief. "I wish there was another way that we could have met but the chances of that happening are almost zero... Hundreds of people lost their lives so that we could meet… They died to give me a chance to love you." Comprehension dawned on L as he reached an epiphany.

"Ryuk never told you, did he? That Light was possessed by the Death Note." L eyes scanned Light's face and Light laughed madly. L felt himself draw back from the creepy sound of that laugh.

Light's laugh was usually the soft beautiful sound, a pure sound. L had to remind himself that it was not Yagami Light he was talking to... it was Kira.

"He didn't tell me because he didn't need to. After all who needs to be told that they are being possessed when they feel like they are watching a TV from inside their body? I wasn't strong enough to fight back and people died. I may not have killed them but I sure as hell wasn't strong enough to stop it from happening."

"Light is wrong. If that were true I would be dead." L said fervently. The distance growing in Light's eyes vanished, and raw emotion filled them. L had no time to react.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, DO YOU?! I WASN'T STRONG ENOUGH TO FIGHT BACK! IF IT WAS ONE THING I KNEW KIRA DIDN'T HAVE, IT WAS A FUCKING _HEART_! I ATTACKED HIM WHERE HE WAS VUENERABLE!" Light screamed, resisting the urge to really _hurt _L in that moment. L watched Light as he tried to calm himself down. When he was sufficiently calm, he spoke, shaking his head in disagreement.

"Wrong again. If _that _statement were true, the Yagami Light I have come to know would be in front of me now. Instead I see Kira in your eyes as well as your actions." Light seemed to freeze. A look of pure, unadulterated horror flitted across his face for about a second. Before L could really see it happening... it was gone. Light replied to him in a monotone.

"You only want to see Kira in my actions as that would make it easier for you to have me executed. I know full well I deserve to die for my failure but it doesn't mean that Kira is me any longer; it only means I failed and couldn't act until it was too late." The statement was said without emotion, the truth held evident and final in his voice.

The room was silent and still. Nobody had even blinked.

"Goodbye, L." Light said emotionlessly before exiting the room and walking in the direction of his cell. L just watched, apathetic as always.

"You have three days, Light. You have three days to live." L sighed, turning his attention to the cameras monitoring Light's cell and watching, only to be horrified at Light's actions.

He. Did. _Nothing._

No signs of emotion on that face anywhere. Most importantly, his eyes were so vacant; L wondered if he could even see what was directly in front of him. Also, Light refused to budge. If L didn't know better, he'd say Light resembled a statue.

Light's gaze was directed right to the camera where he knew L was looking at him. L had to vacate the room with the cameras because the accusingly vacant look on Light's face was really starting to scare him after a few hours.

Thus concluded day one.

**-- Day Two --**

L returned to his post to watch Light after a days' time. Light was no longer staring mercilessly into the camera. He was hiding underneath the cot, his front facing the wall. He shuddered every few minutes, but other than that, no movement.

The detective continued to watch Light twitch when a knock was heard on his door.

"Come in." L said, his voice cracking slightly from lack of use and slight dehydration due to the mass amounts of sugar he had been consuming.

"L, I wish to talk to my son." The demanding voice of Yagami Soichiro filled the small surveillance room. L sighed.

"It is best if you talk to your son. He will not speak to me so perhaps he will speak to you." L got out of his chair and walked to a room with a camera stationed in the surveillance room. The extravagance aside, it was a necessary precaution. L observed the scene in front of him.

"_**Light, what did I do wrong?"**_

"_**You did nothing... there's no way you could have prevented this in any way." Light's voice was barely a speaking voice and L had to really concentrate to understand what he was saying.**_

_**Soichiro paused for a moment as he chose his words. "No, Light, I think I could have if I had spent more time at home with you and Sayu... Damn it Light I'm your father and it was my job to be a role model."**_

"_**You have been a wonderful role model and I am honoured to be your son but there was never anything that you could have done. Who knows what I would have done if you had tried to get in my way." Soichiro was silent. "Do not blame yourself, dad. I've got no one to blame but--"**_

Light stopped speaking. L cocked his eyebrow subconsciously, wondering what the young man was thinking.

He surely must mean himself, but he couldn't say that to his father, because his father would find something, or _someone_, else to blame. Light couldn't blame it on the Death Note either, for his father would surely think that the Death Note possessing everything he does was insane.

_**Light didn't speak. Soichiro, feeling uncomfortable, coughed and spoke again.**_

"_**Light... just tell me... why did you do all of it?"**_

L knew the reason, no matter how ridiculous it was. Light hoped for a chance to fall in love with him.

_**But Light did not speak. He held his tongue, even when he knew this was the last time he was going to see his dad... ever.**_

_**After a very long silence, Soichiro whispered, "I love you Light." then proceeded to leave the room, leaving Light to stand wearily before curling up on the bed.**_

L stood up and walked back to the normal surveillance room and took a seat.

"Watari, I require strawberry cheesecake." the detective spoke through a microphone attached to an intercom before turning his attention to the imprisoned Kira.

"Light." Light looked up at the camera at the sound.

"What do you want, L?"

"Light… I…" Words failed the detective as he tried to work out what he was supposed to say in a situation like this. Neither spoke again.

Day Two was at its end.

**-- Day Three --**

Light's skin was becoming sallow. The three days that Light was imprisoned was affecting him more than the days in confinement, before the handcuffs and L was getting sick of watching Light get more depressed as the minutes went on. Kira simply was not as helpless as this man was. The detective began to think. _'I wonder... is killing Light Yagami such a good idea? He is undoubtedly Kira, but his mind. His mind is easily as good as my own…Perhaps even better. Couldn't he be of... use? Yes. Yes, he could. It is not worth killing someone like Light; after all he has the most beautiful mind I have ever encountered. Maybe if it can be used to my advantage. And...'_

L had never been loved before. When Light told him he loved him--even if he was kidding, L felt a thrill hearing it. The very _idea _that Light could be saying that to so many different people, quite possibly male and female, made L's blood boil.

Yagami Light would be of use to L, and L _alone_. L stood up and walked to Light's cell, the former thought in mind.

"Light, we need to talk." Light said nothing but looked at him. L resisted the urge to twitch but instead hopped up onto the cot that Light had been curled up on earlier.

"I have decided it would be to my benefit to not have you executed." Light blinked a few times, as if waking up from a dream, before he answered.

"You're lying to me."

"Why would I lie to Light? In any case I have decided that your punishment will be something rather... ah... different than what your fate would have been. Consider yourself blessed, Light." L said a smile on his face.

"What is it?" Light certainly did not like that look in L's eyes. If Light didn't know L better, he would say that L was being mischievous and... Rather seductive. But this was L, and L did not do _any _of the two, especially the seductive bit.

"That is no surprise, Light. In fact, I plan on telling you the same time I tell the task force, which would be right now." Light could not object as he was being pulled by the wrist to where the task force were sitting; not working, since the case was over and the criminal caught. Just sitting in silence, not sure what to say to the Chief, or to anyone else for that matter. They all looked up abruptly at the sight of L and Light.

"Isn't Light's execution today?" Matsuda asked, in shock.

L shook his head. "Light will not have an execution. He instead..." L let out a small chuckle as he reached over the coffee table to grab a sweet, and unwrapped it, knowing that he was holding everyone over a cliff. "Will work under me as a second Watari."

--To be continued--

**jesus-of-suburbia2o2o: Oh, did you see that coming? Congrats if you did. XD **

**When my good friend Black-Dranzer-1119 told me she didn't know how to end a story she started, I decided to help with ideas and such... and it turned into this. It will be a three shot. No more, no less (supposedly). **

**Reviews are welcome and appreciated!**


End file.
